


Wrong Number

by AuthorChristina



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cap steve rogers, Fluff, Funny, Journalist Bucky, M/M, Mentions of Natasha - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Modern Bucky, Shrunkyclunks, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina
Summary: Written for CaptainRogersBeard 2.2k Celebration on Tumblr.-Well, in that case, I’m Bucky Barnes. Journalist. Pisces. I’m bi. I can be a sarcastic asshole but I’m told I grow on people.It’s nice to meet you Bucky. I’m Steve. I’m not a journalist but I do work with the government. I don’t know my sign off the top of my head and I don’t really care. I’m also bi but I lean more towards men.





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful @freshwoods! You should follow her on Tumblr because she's amazing.

_ Natasha stop giving my number out to random women. I’m not interested in dating them. If you keep doing this I’m going to change my number and then block you. _

 

Bucky stares down at the message on his phone, holding back a laugh. He feels sorry for whoever it is that’s having their number spread around, even more sorry that it seems like they have the wrong number, or this Natasha changed her number to a random one to avoid getting yelled at.

 

**_Not sure who this is, but I’m not Natasha. Seems like you have the wrong number._ **

 

Bucky sent back before setting his phone aside to start working again. He brought up a new word document and started to write his latest column. It didn’t take long before his phone vibrated again and as much as Bucky tried to ignore it and focus on his article he couldn’t. With a shake of his head he picked his phone up and read the new message from the mystery texter.

 

_ Natasha, stop fucking with me. I’m really not in the mood. _

 

**_Still not Natasha._ **

 

_ I know this is you. I clicked on your contact, your name, and sent the message to your number. I might not be good with technology but I do know how to text. _

 

**_Sorry, the old Natasha can’t come to the phone right now because this isn’t her number. You have the wrong number. My guess is that she changed the number under her name to avoid you yelling at her. Or she’s just trying to fuck with you._ **

 

_ Nat…? Come on, this isn’t funny. Just stop giving my number out to random girls, okay? I’m. Not. Interested. _

 

**_*image attached* Let’s try this one more time. I’m not Natasha. That dude with the long hair and striking good looks? That’s me. I’m unfortunately not your friend. But I do agree that she needs to not give your number out to strangers without your permission._ **

 

_ ….Oh fuck. I’m so sorry dude. I thought Natasha was trying to fuck with me again. She does that a lot. I’ll stop bothering you. I’m sorry, again. _

 

**_It’s okay. No harm done. But, you really should have a conversation with your friend about giving your number out, that’s not cool._ **

 

_ I’ve told her not to numerous times. She seems to think that I need help being set up with someone even though I told her I’m not interested. _

 

**_Maybe she’s secretly in love with you and she’s trying to get you with someone so she can move on and not pin over you anymore._ **

 

_ I’m pretty sure that isn’t the case. XD She just doesn’t like me staying in on a Friday night watching Netflix, but what’s wrong with that? It’s fun. _

 

**_Watching Netflix on a Friday night sounds like my kind of night. Anyway, I hate to cut this conversation short but my boss is eyeing me and if I don’t get back to work I might lose another limb._ **

 

_ Oh! I’m sorry to keep you from work. Get back to it. Sorry for bothering you again. _

 

Bucky shakes his head, laughing under his breath before setting his phone aside and getting back to work.

 

He thinks that it’s the last time he’s going to hear from the mystery texter but a couple of days later on his off day he receives another text message. 

 

_ Sorry to bother you again, you can ignore this if you want, but what did you mean when you said you might lose another limb? Does that imply you’ve already lost one? _

 

**_I take it that you’ve been thinking about that for a couple of days? Are you one of those people where information like that bugs you until you find out what it means?_ **

 

Bucky smirks, taking the opportunity to fuck with the dude a bit. It’s pretty fun. He can’t help that he’s a chaotic person and likes to mess with others, especially when it comes to this.

 

_ I don’t have to know. It’s your information to share. I was a bit curious. And it might have been on my mind a bit. I’m a curious man by nature.  _

 

**_Well… to satisfy your curiosity I have lost one leg, three toes on my good one, an arm, and an ear._ **

 

For a few moments Bucky watches the texting bubbles start and stop numerous times. He’s about to take pity on the guy and send another text saying that he’s joking and he’s only lost the one arm when he receives another reply.

 

_ Oh man.. That’s rough. I’m sorry all that’s happened. I can’t imagine how someone would even go about being able to do things with losing so much. How did it happen, if you don’t mind me asking. Do you have any proestics? Do you need any help with anything? _

 

The guy sounds so genuine that Bucky honestly feels a bit bad about messing around with him. 

 

**_Oh god. I’m joking. You’re the first one to take that seriously. I’ve only lost an arm. It was in a bad biking accident. I have one of those cool Stark prosthetic arms. It’s pretty cool actually. It’s metal and I can almost feel touch with it._ **

 

_ You’re a little bit of a dick, aren’t you? I’ve heard that Stark does some pretty good work. He’s always trying to help people even if he can be a bit egotistic sometimes.  _

 

**_Eh, I can be a dick sometimes, it usually brings out a laugh from people. But yeah. I’m not a huge fan of Stark but he did pretty awesome on the arm._ **

**_Oh, did you ever hear from your friend?_ **

 

_ Yeah, she was fucking with me, like she always does. Since then I’ve received 4 more messages from people asking if I wanted to get a drink or hook up. Definitely not what I want to do.  _

 

**_Friends can mean well but at times they’re annoying. My friends used to try and set me up with random people. I finally got them to stop. If I wanted to be with someone I would be. I don’t need their help._ **

 

_ So, you’re single? _

 

**_I am. You interested?_ **

 

_ I don’t really know you. _

 

**_That’s not an answer._ **

 

_ Maybe? I’ve enjoyed our conversations. You seem like someone I could get along with. _

 

**_Well, in that case, I’m Bucky Barnes. Journalist. Pisces. I’m bi. I can be a sarcastic asshole but I’m told I grow on people._ **

 

_ It’s nice to meet you Bucky. I’m Steve. I’m not a journalist but I do work with the government. I don’t know my sign off the top of my head and I don’t really care. I’m also bi but I lean more towards men.  _

 

**_Nice to meet you Steve._ **

 

Over the next couple of weeks Steve and Bucky exchanged text. Bucky finds himself looking forward to talking with Steve and learning more about him.  They quickly form a friendship that Bucky finds himself enjoying more than most of the friends he has.

 

He learns more about Steve’s job, not enough to tell him exactly what he does, but enough to gather that it’s dangerous and that Steve is a reckless little shit. Bucky tells him that if he were to think just a bit more that he wouldn’t be put into so many situations. Steve disagrees. 

 

They text for months without meeting each other. Bucky starts to grow more curious because Steve won’t tell him his last name and won’t even send a selfie. Bucky has sent numerous ones while Steve sends back photos of mundane things that also don’t offer a lot of details about his life.

 

**_I want to meet you._ **

 

Bucky sends the text before his anxiety can stop him. At this point he’s known Steve for about five months and he’s starting to like him. He’d like to take him out on a date but without knowing what he looks like or more intimate details about him Bucky is hesitant.

 

Steve doesn’t respond for a while, so long that Bucky starts to wonder if he overstepped. He’s just about to send a follow up text and tell him to forget about it before the dots pop up, indicating that Steve’s writing a message back. Bucky watches them, his anxiety about a response growing.

 

_ I don’t know if I can… _

 

**_Why not?_ **

 

_ It’s complicated. _

 

**_If you don’t want to meet, that’s fine, just tell me._ **

 

_ It’s not that I don’t want to, I really do. I just.. My job, who I am.. It’s difficult. You… might not like me when you find out who I am. _

**_What do you mean? Did you lie about your job or something? You actually a killer?_ **

 

_ It’s nothing that dramatic… ugh.. Okay, here goes nothing. My last name, it’s Rogers. _

 

**_Okay?_ **

 

_ As in Steve Rogers. Captain America. _

 

**_Hahah, funny dude. I don’t think Captain America has been texting me these last couple of months._ **

 

_ I’ll send a photo if that makes it better? _

 

Bucky shakes his head, getting a little upset. If Steve didn’t want to meet him, that’s fine. But saying he’s Captain America? The most famous Avenger? That’s just rude. That makes Bucky mad. 

 

Besides, Steve Rogers, the real one, had better things to do than sit around and text Bucky all the time.

 

**_Anyone can find a picture of Captain America off of the internet. Just forget it. All you had to say was that you didn’t want to meet. Didn’t have to make up some ridiculous lie._ **

 

_ Bucky, come on, I’m telling the truth. _

 

**_Sure you are. Look. I’m busy. I’ll talk to you later or something._ **

 

Bucky sent before turning his phone on silent and tossing it to the side. He had really been enjoying his friendship with Steve and had started to crush on him, but it was obviously over now. He couldn’t continue a friendship with someone who would come up with such a ridiculous lie to get out of meeting someone.

 

Bucky ignores his phone for the rest of the day. When he does look at it later that night he ignores all of the messages from Steve and just goes to bed. 

 

The next morning Bucky is awoken to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He rubs his eyes and takes his time getting up. Anyone who knows him should know not to wake him up before noon on a Saturday.

 

“What?” Bucky ask, opening his door, anything else he was going to say dying on his lips.

 

Because, for some reason, Steve Rogers is standing at his door.

 

“Bucky I wasn’t lying when I said who I was.” Steve says, looking nervous.

 

“I, what? What are you doing here?” Bucky manages to get out.

 

“You weren’t answering any of my messages and I was afraid I had fucked up. I didn’t tell you who I was because I didn’t want something like this to happen. Or for you to freak out and start treating me differently.” Steve says, running his fingers through his hair. “I’ve been texting you these past months. I’ve grown to enjoy our friendship and might just have a bit of a crush on you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you who I was but I didn’t mean anything bad. I just… I wanted to get to know you and I wanted you to get to know me as Steve.”

 

Bucky stands there, staring at Steve and processing everything. When his brain finally works through all that has been thrown at him it comes to one conclusion: he’s an idiot.

 

“Oh my god. I’m.. fuck.. I’m so stupid.I really didn't believe y—”

 

“It’s okay.” Steve said, cutting him off. “I wouldn’t have believed me either. I hope you can let me make it up to you and take you to breakfast.”

 

Bucky nods, “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want a sequel! 
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://stuck-y-together.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
